planet_loserfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Adventures/Sector 2A
''SECTOR 2A Pipe Dragon.png|Guys, it's the 'TUMB3RLAND. We gotta use our brains and guts to pass this! As said pizza.png|(meanwhile at the fourplin) '''Duhstort... you know how to pop this? Pumpmasterk.png|YOU SHOULD BE ASKING ME, I WAS KICKED OUT! I KNOW HOW TO POP IT! There is... (THE REST OF THE DESCRIPTION IS SECRET) Bloony.png|Well, you won’t. EVER. Discord_ball.gif|(Meanwhile, in Discordball...) ''Wave 4orty-6ix: No. More. Blobs. ...in this Sector, at Least. 46.png|''This is '''Wave 4orty-6ix'! Watch out for Norty Zixx!'' SPIKE E.PNG|You spoke too soon on the wave name! We'll be here for sure, but for now, get ready to be smoked! (leaves) Wildbeatsie.PNG|'WILDBEATSIE' INTRO! It shoots out some Magia Negra and makes a diabolical cackle! UCHOSE.png 5BB1D70F-E06A-4A15-A62E-501509DD5CCE.png|Haha! The fun has been QUADRUPLED! (fighter one) diabeetus.png|Now isn't that sweet. A fighter we used to fighter against is now fighting for us! (fighter two) Pipe Dragon.png|'PAHP' HERE! (FIGHTER THREE!) FITE!.png 5BB1D70F-E06A-4A15-A62E-501509DD5CCE.png|I’M GOING FIRST! (uses alicorn magic) Wildbeatsie.PNG|(-40/10) No kill like overkill.jpg|'Overkill'! Lllll.png|I have no choice. (scratches a Wildbeatsie) Wildbeatsie.PNG|(-40/10) Pipe Dragon.png|(le water gush) Wildbeatsie.PNG|(-90/10) Wildbeatsie.PNG|(-90/10) Wave complete!.png ''Wave 4orty-7even: Zippy Zap'' 47.png|''Wave 4orty-7even! Not your Norty Evan! Time for some levan-tation! Oo-wee, that was cringy-evan.'' Wildbeatsie.PNG Wildbeatsie.PNG Wildbeatsie.PNG Wildbeatsie.PNG Zapper.png Zapper.png Zapper.png Zapper.png Voltabolt.png UCHOSE.png CM.png|I’m DOING THIS! (fighter one) Double CREATIVE.png|All colors are creative :3 (FIGHTER TWO) ChadMasterson.png|Yeahhhhhhhhhh. (fighter three) CMtriggred.png|I hate you, Chad. FITE!.png Cookie mastersooooaaaa.png|(uses Nocturnal Admissions) Wildbeatsie.PNG|(5/10) Zapper.png|(10/60) Voltabolt.png|(45/95) Grand Spahk.PNG|Ehh... just to crash in the fight, but Edeliss is only a support character. Now bye. (leaves fight) Double CREATIVE.png|(uses flower rain) CM.png|That... did... CMtriggered.png|PRETTY MUCH NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!! ChadMasterson.png|(uses Do What I Say And We’ll Get Through This Together) Die. Wave complete!.png ''Cutscene 18ghteen: Nuestro Método de Ser Malévolo Necesita Actualizarse'' Bloony.png|I am NOT letting that... robot tell you how to pop the blimp. Seriously, DON’T. BREAKS YOUR CRANIUM!.PNG|Else I'll break your craniums in an instant, right, Super Balloony? I guess that's a yes! SUPER ANGRY.PNG|'s00pr bul00ny'!!! (Super Balloony!!!) SUPER ANGRY.PNG|(eats good grammar pills ‘cause I’m lazy to write distorted text) WE HAD GOOD TIMES TOGETHER!!! A0B4EA91-58C7-4DA8-9535-1444B5012181.png|(flashbacks) BCF3130B-8105-46C3-BC6D-773C2A6A355E.png|OH YEAH! (uses Blown Away on another random enemy) C898F156-02AC-44D3-B5A7-A859B6842683.jpeg BCF3130B-8105-46C3-BC6D-773C2A6A355E.png|I WILL SAVE YOU, ESQUARDO! (blows away Venus Walk Trap A in the process but also accidentally kills Esquardo) C898F156-02AC-44D3-B5A7-A859B6842683.jpeg BCF3130B-8105-46C3-BC6D-773C2A6A355E.png|(attempts to blow away an Eyeye) 848DA836-3AD0-4AA3-B08F-73027A6E0933.png|(flashbacks end) Bloony.png|Oh... right... Bloony.png|BUT THAT WAS IN THE PAST. THIS IS THE PRESENT. THINGS HAVE CHANGED. Savage Spinach.png|HEY SUPER BALLOONY! I DUMPED SOME PANCAKE PEGGIES INTO WAVE... FOUR-TY -AAYTE? Starchlord.png|SHUT UP, SAVAGE SPINACH! Stop interrupting! FD8C2A98-8700-466A-9640-F2FADFCEA573.jpeg|DID SOMEONE SAY PANCAAAAAAKKEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS????? DOUBLE TROUBLE BAMMA BAM.png|Yeah, I heard he just littered Pancake Peggies across Wave, er, 4orty-8ight, along with some... Hedgeblobs. Bloony.png|I might have to re-inflate them. Unishroompay.png|WELL SHADDUP AND LET'S WATCH THE PANCAKE PEGGIES KILL OFF THE HEROES! They're very tough, though. REVENGE IS A DISH WELL SERVED! Pumpmasterk.png|(they were too busy talking that the fired Pump Master K managed to escape) Darn. I need to slap on the legendary crystals to pop this thing. Cuatro.png|You know, we should consider getting a sixth ranger. It doesn’t have to be the sixth member, though. Just another member that will be added later in this comic. 4th wall.png|''ALL THE KING’S HORSES AND ALL THE KING’S MEN, COULDN’T PUT THE EI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-'' C898F156-02AC-44D3-B5A7-A859B6842683.jpeg Please_stand_by.png|PLEASE STAND BY. RANDOM ADVENTURES IS CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. Binge Pipe.png|'Binjpipe' is here to announce that Fourth Wall Break has stopped working. Currently, 4000080 walls have been broken. We advise anyone in this comic to refrain from breaking the fourth wall. We apologize for any inconveniences caused. Cuatro.png|Okay, okay. Anyway, we have Starch-Lord, Savage Spinach, Super Balloony, and me, and probably my family as well. Cuatro.png|We’re gonna need more than that. You know, most trios have a fourth member. Cuatro.png|For example, the triplets from SuckFails have Charlotte Webby, Memeo Supremiodeodeodeodeodeodeodeo has Scooty Brad, not to be confused with Scootaloo, the Poofyplop Grills have Brisk, the Preachy Flasks have Armadactyl or something like that. Cuatro.png|Also, I have misnamed/misspelled/mispronounced those names on purpose. Cuatro.png|Also, what are we going to do with Jock Inthebutt? 1B1EAFE9-8CF8-4292-973C-704526AD488E.jpeg|(still tied up, muffled) IT’S J''A''CK INTHEB''OX!!!! Cuatro.png|That’s what I said, '''Drake Infamous'. 19F1A3B7-C1F9-4221-AB34-A34088C1712A.jpeg|We used to have penalties for getting names wrong, but you have no problem mispronouncing everyone’s names! E8A419ED-1AF3-44F7-95ED-A91D2965DBEE.jpeg|Quick, what is the name of... D4185931-376D-4CAD-AB20-2D46C5760813.png|'Jack': ...this character? Cuatro.png|Come on, are we all Tirek? She’s Crazy Glue. B4E4961B-FFD6-4F6C-92DF-1243CD46F883.jpeg|Nope, it’s Cozy Glow. Cuatro.png|Yeah, that’s what I said. E8A419ED-1AF3-44F7-95ED-A91D2965DBEE.jpeg|Next question: name all of the “'Preachy Flasks'”. Cuatro.png|'Crapsack', Fecko, and Outskirt. Also, Armageddon. B4E4961B-FFD6-4F6C-92DF-1243CD46F883.jpeg|...you said “'Armadactyl'” earlier, and now you said “'Armageddon'”. Cuatro's mad.png|It’s not my fault that [[User:TSRITW|'Rock Tangler']] couldn’t fully remember that one’s name. 4th wall.png|''ALL THE K-'' Cuatro.png|Let me do this one. Cuatro.png|''All the king’s horses and all the king’s men, couldn’t put the eighty-fourth wall back together again.'' Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(suddenly gets pushed in to the same place the fired PMK is) Pumpmasterk.png|WHOA MY FREAKIN' GOSH WHAT THE OH NO AHHHHHHH! (falls down...) G.I.F..png|(...but not without cushioning his fall with a G.I.F.) G.I.F..png|Oh gosh, now I'm in Tumb3rland. Does anyone know- FLAT STANLEY AS A GIRL WA WA.PNG|H-ho. G.I.F..png|'WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(collapses from the amount of screaming) Starchlord.png|(meanwhile at the fourplin) Ah! That should do. Anyways... Four is an Undine.PNG|Je vais les chercher, s'il te plait! (I'll go find them, if you please!) Cuatro.png|I also found Pinkie Pink in the middle of nowhere. 36EC6DAB-C45F-4F76-8F41-5C4627713230.jpeg|*'Pie' Cuatro.png|Maybe Applejoke’s next. 36EC6DAB-C45F-4F76-8F41-5C4627713230.jpeg|*'jack' 36EC6DAB-C45F-4F76-8F41-5C4627713230.jpeg|It’s “'Applejack'”, not “'Applejoke'”! 36EC6DAB-C45F-4F76-8F41-5C4627713230.jpeg|How are you constantly pronouncing others’ names wrong!? B4E4961B-FFD6-4F6C-92DF-1243CD46F883.jpeg|Same thing. Starchlord.png|(grabs some tranquilizer darts) (tranquilizes Jack) 36EC6DAB-C45F-4F76-8F41-5C4627713230.jpeg|Well, it makes sense since we captured him. Cuatro.png|Yeah, Strike Ford! Cuatro.png|Anyway, wanna take a look at my tombstone? 46EFC5EF-750F-4F45-B268-C59733943995.jpeg Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(another Pancake Peggy falls down) B A N A N A S L A M M A.PNG|(meanwhile) AHOOOOOOOOOOOOO BANANA SLAMMA- (crashes into a tree while flying) FLAT STANLEY AS A GIRL WA WA.PNG|e-e-h. di'n't know- Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(gets knocked down by Banana Slamma Bros. Melee) Cuatro.png|Well, the heroes have... medals. Cuatro.png|But here’s some good news: I FOUND ANOTHER VILLAIN! 63B2E997-E8F3-467E-A37D-D4A5E5945DF0.png|It is I, the ancient creator of the most evil beings to roam the earth. 63B2E997-E8F3-467E-A37D-D4A5E5945DF0.png|THE ONE, 63B2E997-E8F3-467E-A37D-D4A5E5945DF0.png|THE ONLY... D7424BE0-6976-4160-93EE-14B2E556ACA4.jpeg|'GREGORY'. 644609EE-5D33-45F5-B78C-C89DE3EE52E0.jpeg|I thought your name was Grogar. D7424BE0-6976-4160-93EE-14B2E556ACA4.jpeg|That’s what I said, Gregory. 63B2E997-E8F3-467E-A37D-D4A5E5945DF0.png|Anyway, Trekkie and Crazy Glue are currently the only MLP: FiM villains here. 63B2E997-E8F3-467E-A37D-D4A5E5945DF0.png|However, I know many more... 36EC6DAB-C45F-4F76-8F41-5C4627713230.jpeg|... FLAT STANLEY AS A GIRL WA WA.PNG|Di'n't know there were... Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(falls down) Yum yum in my tum tum.PNG|THEY KEEP FALLING! DOUBLE TROUBLE BAMMA BAM.png|Because they weren't meant to be. EDGY SQEDGY.PNG|hey i'm a new mlp villain. can i join? my name is edgy sqedgy and i dont care if im using lowercase letters and no apostrophes and i have a pony tail yay CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|UHH, ONLY IF YOU HELP THOSE PEGGIES UP OR I HAVE TO USE THEM AS SHIELDS! EDGY SQEDGY.PNG|guess i can help you (throws Grogar onto a Pancake Peggy) Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|Ewie EWIE! Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|Di'n't feel pain. (leaves) GAHNT DUK TUUB.PNG|Why don’t I just attach a helium balloon to her? Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(falls over even with the helium balloons attached onto the Pancake Peggies) EDGY SQEDGY.PNG|ehm i think we r gonna need more, dontya think??? EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|Whatever. THROW THE FIGHT! EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|AND YES, ACTUALLY THROW IT! SHEWT NAWT DE THIEVES.png|(squeaks) BREAKS YOUR CRANIUM!.PNG|Uhh, OKAY! THROW THE FIGHT EVERYBODY! (grabs parachutes and parachutes into Tumb3rland’s later lands) EDGY SQEDGY.PNG|(just falls out of the fourplin) FLAT STANLEY AS A GIRL WA WA.PNG|not goin fail! not goin'- Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(falls down and out of the fourplin) OH NO DONT LET IT CRUSHNER YOU.png|(rolls out of the fourplin) Grand Spahk.PNG|Guys. The forecast seems pretty rainy, with a slight drizzle of... ENEMIES?! OH NO! WE GOTTA GO FIND A SAFER PLACE! Fudgy the Froge.png|(licks some enemies falling from the ship and gobbles them up) Kablooooooom.png|(unfortunately, the SUPER BIG TAP-TAP was the final straw and it popped) Starchlord.png|(meanwhile at the fourplin) OH YOU, WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, CUATRO, CHECK THIS OUT!|link=https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/2871187/ As said pizza.png|Hopefully... it's... not... well... Cuatro.png|DISRESPECT THE COUCH, BLING-BLING-BAMMY. Cuatro.png|Also, look what I found on TV Tropes! 7E70694F-EDCA-4BE4-BDCD-224BBAFDFA6D.jpeg ''Wave 4orty-8ight: You Don't Know Flapjacks'' 48.png|''We're in for a date if you can beat Wave 4orty-8ight!'' Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png SPIKE_E.PNG SPIKE_E.PNG SPIKE_E.PNG SPIKE_E.PNG SPIKE_E.PNG UCHOSE.png CCBD7252-450D-4095-9ED3-A27C5B46A990.png|OKAY, FINE! (fighter one) Pumpmasterk.png|It's time to make these enemies like a banquet and get 'em kicked out! (fighter two) FAD6A485-3B31-47DC-B326-72BD70C5BE4B.png|Why shouldn't I? (fighter three) FITE!.png CCBD7252-450D-4095-9ED3-A27C5B46A990.png|(uses The Past) GwenDramaRama.png|I'm much, much darker now. Yay. Pumpmasterk.png|That doesn't really matter, DUDETTE! (punches the Hedgeblob) Deadhedge.png|(-90/10) FAD6A485-3B31-47DC-B326-72BD70C5BE4B.png|(uses Bling-Bling-BANG!) Deadhedge.png Deadhedge.png Deadhedge.png Deadhedge.png Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(30/40) Pumpmasterk.png|WHOA, HAO DID YOU DO DAT?! FAD6A485-3B31-47DC-B326-72BD70C5BE4B.png|It was just the effect from the glitter. Nmeturn.png Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(uses Ran Over) 3F50BC6C-644C-4031-914C-944FF68BC9F9.png|AGH! DD9B2A8C-5841-4FC4-BEF2-03346C85D0F4.png|Ow... (45/65) Yourturn.png GwenDramaRama.png|(uses You Got Spooked.) Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(didn’t do anything but got spooked) (now takes 20 damage each turn) Pumpmasterk.png|Ah, darn. I don't have anything to use. Guess I'm just gonna skip my turn! FAD6A485-3B31-47DC-B326-72BD70C5BE4B.png|I’ll just use more glitter bombs! Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|Nope. The effect didn’t stack. (10/40) Nmeturn.png 3F50BC6C-644C-4031-914C-944FF68BC9F9.png|(Pancake Peggy uses Ran Over on Lindsay again) (25/65) Yourturn.png GwenDramaRama.png|I’ll make sure she doesn’t do anything. (spooks PP) Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(stunned for a turn) Pumpmasterk.png|(skips again) DD9B2A8C-5841-4FC4-BEF2-03346C85D0F4.png|(can’t do anything) Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(-10/40) Wave complete!.png Category:RA